The New Life
by tyerthetatertot
Summary: After attempting to end his suffering, Ezra finds himself inside of a mystical camp full of demigods and creatures of all sorts. After learning that the girl he was most fond of, Jessica Torriander was kidnapped by a creature so fowl, you might just want to cover your eyes, embarks on a quest with his new friend Jamie to get her back and end the beasts rampage once, and for all.


I was awoken by the sharp ringing of the school bell. It was now 8th period, my favorite period. It was gym class and today was dodgeball! I enjoyed PE even though I didn't have anyone to talk to during it. All of my class stood up and franticly filed out of the classroom.

I was the last to get out into the hallway. Three guys Mark, Dan, and Jace spotted me and smiled. They began quickly making their way towards me. I turned away from them and began to sprint awaay from them, they also got the idea and ran straight for me.

My heartrate quickened as I weaved my way towards the door leading to the school basement. Once there I burst inside shut the door behind me and ran down the stairs. It was completely dark, there were no lights anywhere and I was okay with that. I could always see in the dark very well.

I made out a small broom closet, and jammed myself into it.

Soon after I heard the door to the basement burst opened. The three guys footsteps echoed as they ran through the room looking for me. "Where the hell is he?" said one of them. "How the hell can he see down here!?"

The truth is, I didnt really know either. Ever since i could remember i would win in nighttime hide and seek because i could spot everyone no matter how dark there hiding spot was. I thought it was pretty cool!

I decided i was going to play a trick on these bullies and lock them down here. - I slowly opened up The closet and ran underneath a rack of costumes used for drama club. I snuck under the clothes and made my way towards the exit. Just before I reached the stairwell one of their hands reached in, grabbed me by the collar, and lifted me out of the safety of the clothes. "There you are you little dweeb!" he shouted "You thought you could get away from us!?" I lashed out and kicked him in his crotch. He fell in pain withering on the ground.

I stood to my feet and tried to stumble to the exit. Only to be kicked in the side by another one of them. I fell and one of my ribs cracked. A searing pain shot through my left side. He kicked me again in my head. This time everything went black.

I woke up three days later in my room in the central town orphanage.

I felt like crap, my head hurt, i hade a huge black and blue bruise on my left ribcage. "Uggg why couldnt i have just held it out in that broom closet?". I began to try to lean up and i got out of bed. "Is this all i have to live up to?" i thought to myself.

I cant stand it anymore. I went to my closet and grabbed my sweater and slipped on a pair of jeans. I pulled my hood up and went through the window onto the emergency stairway. I jumped off of it onto the ground level. This was easy since i was on the second story. I slowly trudged through the streets the rain pouring down on me soaking my sweater in seconds. i Didnt mind though. i Kinda liked it. It would all be over soon anyway.

Once i got to the edge of the highway i entered the woods The rain couldnt get through the trees, but a light mist floated in through the little gaps in between each leaf. I walked towards the center of the forest, taking in every last memory. Every smell, every sight. After all this would be the last time i saw any of this. I reached an enormous oak tree with ther most amazing branches.

I grabbed one and began to climb. i climbed and climbed until i reached the top of the tree. One. Two. Three. I didnt hesitate. I stepped out of the tree and the air began to rush By my head. I was falling and it felt like eternity but all good things must come to an end , and i hit the ground, exept i felt it. Every last crunch and snap of every bone. I felt it all.

I Finnally woke up. I was in a small room alone. The room had cloth walls and the floor was just the ground. I sat up. Every bone in my body ached and I blacked out again.

I woke up again no telling how much later. I tried to sit up and my back was the only thing that ached. other than that i felt good to go. I didnt really care where i was. I mean they took care of me. I pushed aside the makeshift curtain wall and noticed i was in some sort of camp. I woldnt say camp. More like a training facility for an old time army or something like that. I had no idea what to think. All i knew was that these people saved my life, and i was thankful for that.

"There you are!" shouted a young girl." I thought you would never wake up!"." Ummm? Sorry but... who are you again?". "Oh dont worry i didnt really introduce myself!" she said, in a very peppy tone. "Im Jessica Torriander! Nice to meet you!".

I was surprised by how exited she was to see me. I hadnt ever seen her before. Jessica was a very attractive girl she had long blonde hair with a streak of red in her bangs. She had bright blue eyes and looked like she wore nothing but mascara. Jessica was about 5foot 3 1/2" and she was very thin. She held an asian looking sword on her back with thin leather ormor covering her breasts torso and some tight fitting leather pants with three small throwing daggers attatched neatly to her belt.

"So your the son of Posideon eh?" She questioned. "I dont know what you mean." i replied. Jessisca laughed. "Look up silly!". I looked up slowly, not knowing what to expect. Right above my head was a small bright blue trident floating right above me. I took a step foward, It did to. I took a step back, so did it. "what is this?" i asked. "ever heard of posideon?" she asked. "isnt he the god of water or something?". "Haha kinda." jessica answered. "let me take you to your cabin". "Why not?." I said to myself. "Im just not gonna question whats going on right now." Jessica walked to the side and waved for me to follow. I did as I was told and eagerly followed close behind. Lets go see my new home!


End file.
